


Truth or Dare, Shizu-chan?

by YumeLelouch



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, It takes place when they were in high school, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Swearing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya and Shizuo play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare, Shizu-chan?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Shizaya c: Enjoy!

“Truth or dare, Shizu-chan?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I said, truth or dare.” The high schooler said innocently. “I don’t want to do this, flea,” Shizuo said, annoyed. “The only reason I’m even at your house is because we got assigned to do a project together.” Shizuo said. “Come on Shizu-chan, it’ll be fun! Truth or dare?” Izaya asked. 

 

“I dare you to fuck off and die.” Shizuo whispered. “No, you have to take it seriously!” Izaya said, clearly unaffected by the blondes response. “If I play, will you stop nagging me?” Shizuo asked. “Mhmm!” Izaya said, nodding and smiling. “Fine. Truth or dare?” Shizuo asked, uninterested. “Truth!” Izaya exclaimed. “Why are you so annoying?” Shizuo asked him.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that Shizu-chan. I wouldn’t say I’m  _ annoying _ , I’m just bored and need something to do, so I do whatever I feel like?” Izaya said. “That’s  _ literally  _ the definition of annoying, flea.” Shizuo said, rolling his eyes at the smaller teen. “Shizu-chan, truth or dare?” Izaya asked. “What? Oh, truth, I guess.” he said. “Why do you hate me so much?” Izaya asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I don’t know, flea,” he began. “I just saw you, and from the moment I saw you, I hated you.” Shizuo said. “It’s that simple.” he stated. “Shizu-chan, I dare you to kiss me,” Izaya began. “On the lips.” 

 

“Are you  _ insane _ ?” Shizuo asked. “No way in  _ hell  _ am I  _ ever  _ going to kiss you!” Shizuo exclaimed. “Yes, but, Shizu-chan, are you  _ completely  _ sure you hate me? I mean...you say you’re only here for a school project, but we finished almost two hours ago and you haven’t left yet.” Izaya whispered, leaning in, their lips inches apart.

 

I mean, surely, he  _ hated  _ him, right?

 

But, when Izaya got closer, he actually thought...kissing him was appealing. He wanted to kiss him.

 

“To hell with it,” Shizuo whispered before he leaned in and kissed Izaya. Izaya wrapped an arm around Shizuo’s neck and ran his free hand through his blonde locks. Shizuo held him in his arms tightly and deepened the kiss. 

 

They were finally out of breath and had to pull away. 

 

“I told you, you don’t hate me.” Izaya said, pecking him on the lips.

  
“Shut up.”


End file.
